Music of the Heart
by Wolf Angel
Summary: S+S, E+T, etc..a love fic for S+S fans...they overcome difficulties to be together, and everything is sweet until....please read and review!!! definately a song fic
1. Confusion of the Heart

Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Music of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura,,,,,, but hopefully...nvm.  
  
Pairing: Syaoran and Sakura eventually, Tomoyo and Eriol, and maybe some others.  
  
Hi! I know I ended Sakura's Lil Crush a bit oddly..Gomen nasai! This is the other idea I  
  
had for a story, but I'm also going to start writing the sequel..starting with the Cherry  
  
Blossom Festival. In this story, I decided to try leaving the Clow Magic idea. Now  
  
Syaroan and Sakura and the others are in a summer concert program... Everyone is  
  
seventeen but pretend they can drive.and Syaoran never came back to Sakura.  
  
  
  
~ = Thinking " = talking ``` = actions ^ = person change  
  
^^^^^ ^^^^^^^  
  
~Five years and four months and two days.~ Sakura thought as she gulped from her  
  
Evian bottle, trying to fight off the horrible June heat. It was the last day of Tomeda high  
  
school, and everyone was talking about partying. Everyone but Sakura Kinomoto. ~What  
  
will I concentrate on now that school's over. There's nothing to keep me from thinking  
  
about him. And that means I'll be unloyal to Toshiro.~ Sakura sighed. "Sakura! OMG!  
  
You will not believe this!" A familiar voice screamed from behind her. Sakura turned and  
  
saw Tomoyo her best friend racing towards her waving a flier. "My god, how can you run  
  
like that in this heat?" Sakura asked. "Because I have to show you this!" Tomoyo  
  
squealed and handed Sakura the flier.  
  
~~~***~~~ CALLING ALL TEENAGE SINGERS EVERYWHERE~~~***~~~  
  
Now that school is out are you looking for a cool summer activity that'll keep you busy  
  
with fun and parties? Well, here's the best answer for that problem. Join the Summer  
  
Music Contest! Everyone who passes the first hand auditions will be provided with an all  
  
paid for trip to America but first France. There you by yourself, and with your band will  
  
practice, perform, and party for three days, some participants will be sent home with  
  
award prizes, and the others will move on to another level. When three teams remain,  
  
they will travel to America for a week of nonstop partying and practicing. And a real  
  
performance at the Gemstone House of Music. After the final performance there, a  
  
winner will be chosen. The fun part, will be the fact that this competition is not just for  
  
Japan. There will be participants from other countries! So tune your guitars and warm up  
  
your voices! The first hand audition for Japan will be at Tokyo on the 23rd at 5:00 p.m.  
  
  
  
"This is perfect! We've both been taking singing lessons for a while, and I also play the  
  
piano, Eriol's been playing drums since he a little kid in England, and your boyfriend  
  
Toshiro rules on the guitar." Tomoyo giggled happily. "That sounds like fun!" Sakura  
  
cheered up. ~Maybe this is what'll take my mind of him.~ "But the twenty third is the  
  
day after tomorrow!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "We need costumes, rehearsals, thank Kami  
  
that today's a Friday. Let's spend the night at my house. No one there's tonight so we can  
  
stay up late practicing! Tell Toshiro for me will you? I'll deal with Eriol." Tomoyo said  
  
running off. "Sure. Tell Toshiro." Sakura said softly. "Tell me what?" Sakura's tall dark  
  
boyfriend said wrapping his arms around her. He leaned down and kissed her. "Tomoyo  
  
wants us to enter this Summer Music Contest." Sakura explained, handing him the flyer.  
  
"Huh." Toshiro said skimming the print. "We're supposed to meet at her house tonight to  
  
rehearse." Sakura said. The fact that Shiro-kun was practically the opposite of Syaoran  
  
helped a bit. "Sure, I was wondering how to spend my three months of heaven. But I  
  
guess that means we have to cancel our plans for tonight." Toshiro said  
  
sadly. "Not necessarily, we'll still be hanging out together." Sakura said smiling. "Yeah,  
  
you're right." Toshiro replied, (pretend he's tall) he leaned over and kissed her. Sakura  
  
tried to concentrate on her boyfriend but found her mind wandering. ~I wonder what it  
  
would be like to kiss Syaoran.No! Baka! Syaoran promised he'd come back and he  
  
never did. He probably just wanted to get rid of me.~ Sakura thought sadly. Toshiro  
  
realized Sakura was just standing there and pulled away. He found his girlfriend sniffling  
  
with slightly red eyes. "What's wrong Sakura?" Shiro asked nervously. ~Sakura's been  
  
acting really strange lately.~ He thought. "Nothing, it's just pollen allergies." Sakura  
  
lied. "Oh. Ok. Well, I'll see you tonight!" Shiro said, he turned and walked away. "Why  
  
can't you stop thinking about him?" Sakura said aloud. "Thinking about who?" A kind  
  
familiar voice said. Sakura looked up and saw Eriol standing there with a smirk on his  
  
face. Sakura blushed and stuttered making up another excuse. "We aren't talking about  
  
my cute little descendant are we?" Eriol prodded sitting down. "No! No way. I was  
  
thinking about Touya." Sakura said finally. "Touya huh?" Eriol said, the smirk grew.  
  
"Anyway, did Tomoyo tell you?" Sakura asked. "Yep. She wants to cut my hair to give  
  
me a new image." Eriol said nervously. Sakura laughed, Tomoyo could make wonderful  
  
clothes, but a simple rule was never to let her near you with barber scissors. The bell for  
  
last period rang. The teachers knew that it would be a miracle if more than ten students  
  
showed up for school, so they had resorted to bribery and now were handing out  
  
popsicles. Sakura and Eriol headed towards the school. "There's Tomoyo! I gotta try to  
  
talk her out of that hair idea." Eriol called running off. (he's gonna act like a normal  
  
person, instead of the guy who knows everything) Sakura sighed watching Tomoyo hug  
  
Eriol. ~They really belong together. I wish Syaoran could see...~ Sakura thought sadly.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Are you busy Friday night?" "Kinomoto-chan, dump your boyfriend and  
  
date me!" "Toshiro's not right for you!" Guys called out watching her pass by. Sakura  
  
rolled her eyes at them and went on her way. "A cherry popsicle please." Sakura said  
  
when it was her turn in line. "I'm sorry miss, but we're out of everything but grape and  
  
lemon." A male voice replied regretfully. Sakura had been staring at a cherry blossom  
  
tree in the courtyard and now turned to face the speaker. Her eyes widened a bit. "Yeah I  
  
know, lemon and grape are the crummy flavors." He said. "I'm Makato Depetana. You  
  
can call me Makato if you want." A very good-looking guy with soft black eyes said to  
  
her smiling. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but Sakura's fine." Sakura said softly staring at  
  
Makato. "You're probably wondering why I'm handing out these." Makato laughed  
  
gesturing at the coolers full of pops. Sakura nodded. "Well, some guy fainted of heat  
  
stroke and they needed someone who help so I volunteered." Makato explained  
  
shrugging. "That's so nice of you!" Sakura replied smiling back. Makato wasn't one of  
  
those bulky jocky guys, he was thin but muscular. Sakura blushed realizing she kept  
  
staring at his bare chest. (imagination ppl!!! Ninety degree day..) "Well, I'd love to talk  
  
some more, but I really gotta get back to work." Makato said apolitically as the people  
  
behind Sakura started grumbling. "Could I help you?" Sakura suddenly offered. "Sure."  
  
Makato replied. Sakura climbed over the table and started handing out the melting  
  
popsicles. She blushed slightly when her hand brushed against Makato's. Twenty minutes  
  
later, Sakura and Makato were both covered in sweat but everyone got their popsicle.  
  
"Sakura! We were looking all over for you! Are you crazy? Standing in the sun like that?  
  
We're going to the pool and I got your suit here." Tomoyo said holding up a bag with  
  
Eriol following up behind her. "Um, Tomoyo, Eriol, this is Makato." Sakura introduced.  
  
They shook hands and walked to under the cherry tree. "Do you want to come with us?"  
  
Sakura asked. "Sure, if you don't mind. Just give me three minutes to run to my locker."  
  
Makato said dashing off. "DON'T RUN LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT HEALTHY!" A  
  
teacher screamed on his bullhorn as Makato raced by. "So Sakura.I notice you didn't  
  
bother to ask where Toshiro was." Eriol teased. "Where's Shiro?" Sakura asked  
  
quickly. "We couldn't find him but left a note in his locker." Eriol said. "He knows  
  
where we'll be so he might show up later." Eriol added. "Sakura, we haven't "talked" in  
  
a while, wanna tell us what's going on inside your head...or heart?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Alright.Lately I've been thinking about Him again...And things got a kinda weird  
  
between Shiro and me." Sakura said smelling a blossom that had floated down. "And..  
  
What about Makato?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, he's really nice." Sakura said, trying to hide  
  
her face. "Just nice?" Eriol asked grinning. He had known Makato for a very long time  
  
since they were in the same classes, and he had gotten the idea Makato had a crush on  
  
Sakura. "Please don't keep anything from me!" Tomoyo pleaded. "Alright! I kinda like  
  
Makato. And now with him and HIM I can't even look Toshiro in the eye." Sakura  
  
groaned. Just then she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled around to see Makato  
  
standing there in his swimming trunks with a towel around his arm. Sakura blushed  
  
deeply. ~Omg, how much of that did he hear?~ She thought. "Come on!" Tomoyo said  
  
heading towards her car. "I'm driving though! You got a ticket last time we went  
  
somewhere." Eriol laughed. "But I get control of the radio." Tomoyo shot back. Eriol  
  
pushed the top of the blue convertible back and blasted the radio. (American song, but  
  
work with me!!) The beginning guitar strums to Michelle Branch, All You Wanted.  
  
"Singing Sakura?" Tomoyo asked. "Wouldn't if this wasn't my favorite song!" Sakura  
  
replied laughing.  
  
I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away  
  
Makato's eyes widened hearing Sakura's angelic voice singing.  
  
I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
to show you the way  
  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes  
  
I'd take you away  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah  
  
If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
was somebody who cares  
  
Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone  
  
Tomoyo cheered and Sakura blushed lightly. "Here we are!" Eriol called slipping in to a  
  
tight parking spot. "They split up heading towards the locker rooms to change. "Tomoyo!  
  
This isn't my swimming suit!" Sakura gasped opening the Macy's bag Tomoyo handed  
  
her. "It isn't? Oops, I must have grabbed the wrong one." Tomoyo said biting her lip.  
  
Instead of the one piece plain pink one that Sakura wore during swimming at school,  
  
Tomoyo had brought a white bikini with a few cherry blossoms scattered around. Sakura  
  
glared at Tomoyo but put it on. She pulled her shoulder length hair in to a bouncing  
  
ponytail, grabbed a towel and walked out. Tomoyo grinned devilishly and followed her.  
  
The boys had changed faster and were already in the water before the girls. "So, Sakura's  
  
nice huh?" Eriol asked slyly. "Yeah, she seems really kin-" Makato trailed off. His gaped  
  
with wide eyes as Sakura walked out and made a clean dive in to the pool. She surfaced  
  
and swam over. He tried not to stare at her, failed, and pretended to duck under water.  
  
Eriol looked up at Tomoyo who was braiding her thick hair and made a thumbs- up sign.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "How about Marco Polo?" Sakura suggested. "Fine with  
  
me!" Tomoyo said slipping in to the water. Unlike Sakura who participated in lots of  
  
outdoor sports, Tomoyo was fair-skinned and the dark purple halter bikini matched her  
  
and her hair perfectly. "Makato wanna be it?" Eriol asked. "Sure." Makato replied. He  
  
closed his eyes and yelled, "MARCO!" After a while Makato hadn't caught anyone and  
  
was getting desperate. Suddenly a voice right by his ear replied, "Polo." He reached out  
  
his arms and touched someone. Tightening his grip he opened his eyes and saw it was  
  
Sakura. Sakura wrinkled her nose playfully and laughed. Makato could only stare at her  
  
perfect form. Sakura met his eyes and gulped. Makato pulled her to him and started  
  
kissing her. Sakura shuddered when he ran his hand down her bare back. She leaned in to  
  
him and parted her lips allowing him entrance. Makato slid his tongue in to her mouth  
  
and felt a shiver go down his back. Tomoyo and Eriol watched them with identical smirks  
  
on their faces. The main door to the pool suddenly opened and sunlight poured him.  
  
Tomoyo's face drained as she saw who it was. "Oh boy." Eriol muttered. "So Sakura,  
  
wanna introduce me to your friend?" Toshiro asked with pain in his voice. Sakura and  
  
Makato broke away instantly. "Toshiro.." Sakura whispered softly. "God I wish I  
  
hadn't written that damn note." Eriol mumbled angrily.  
  
I hope that was ok...I'm going to start on the sequel to Saku's Lil Crush, and as always, please review!! Are the songs I'm using ok?? I promise Syaoran and Sakura will be together eventually.. And there'll definitely be Tomoyo and Eriol moments. Cuz it's still the first few chapters I could stick some other couples in there if you want..tell me in the review and I'll put it in!! pleaz, pleaz, review!!!! It can even be a bad review, as long as I know that people are actually reading the story..i'm pathetic aren't I?? Ja ne 


	2. We' in!!!

Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS...  
  
Distributing: Who cares.grab whoever you want to use, but tell me if you will cuz that  
  
makes my day btr. Lol.  
  
Pairing: Syaoran and Sakura eventually,,,, Tomoyo and Eriol, and whoever else I think  
  
of..  
  
And this DEFINITELY a Syaoran and Sakura fic, so I'm sorry if I make anyone do  
  
anything that seems really mean. And remember that Sakura's boyfriend doesn't know  
  
about Syaoran's promise and the fact Sakura liked him. Syaoran doesn't have a  
  
girlfriend, but the Li Clan are constantly setting him up and forcing him to go out with  
  
girls they picked..And they're not allowing him or Mei-ling to contact Japan.  
  
Oh and tell me if the setup I have is okay, should I start a new line whenever anyone says  
  
anything??  
  
~=Thinking "=Talking */^^^^= Change of scenes.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"I'm sorry. We were playing Marco Polo and I caught Sakura. And I don't know what  
  
came over me but I just.kissed her. I'm so sorry Toshiro." Makato said instantly.  
  
"Sakura, is that true?" Toshiro asked. (he really trusts her) "Yes, that's absolutely true!"  
  
Eriol said hurrying over with Tomoyo next to him. Tomoyo nudged Sakura and Sakura  
  
nodded numbly. Toshiro glared at Makato believing the story he heard. "Why is he  
  
hanging out with you guys?" Toshiro asked finally. "Didn't you hear? Makato is gonna  
  
play guitar with you Toshiro." Tomoyo said cheerfully. Makato widened his eyes.  
  
"Come on Toshiro, we saw the whole thing, we were just fooling around and then it  
  
kinda happened. Don't let this get in the way of the music contest." Eriol said. Sakura felt  
  
awful inside. Makato was taking the blame, and everyone was lying to Toshiro because  
  
of something she did. "Sakura, would you mind having me sing with you?" Makato asked  
  
shyly. "....No problem." Sakura said hoarsely. The look Tomoyo gave her changed  
  
her original answer. "Alright then, we better head over to Tomoyo's." Eriol said.  
  
Everyone climbed out of the pool and went to the locker rooms to change. "Tomoyo, I  
  
have to talk to Toshiro about this. And why did you and Eriol-" Sakura said the minute  
  
they were alone. "Listen Sakura, don't make any decisions yet. Makato and Toshiro are  
  
both great guys but eventually you'll have to choose one. Don't hurt anyone before you  
  
have a chance to think about this." Tomoyo said seriously. "I guess you're right.. I  
  
think I might have kissed Makato just to get away from Toshiro..." Sakura said slowly.  
  
"Because you can't stop thinking about Syaoran?" Tomoyo finished. Sakura was finished  
  
changing and sat down on a bench. "Everything is so messed up right now. If I could  
  
only stop thinking about Him." Sakura moaned. "Just give it some time, stuff like that  
  
doesn't heal overnight." Tomoyo said. Sakura nodded and followed her out. ~The guys  
  
must have talked.~ Sakura thought when Toshiro smiled at her as if nothing was wrong.  
  
^^^^At Tomoyo's house^^^^^ "Any song suggestions? We're not allowed to create our  
  
own songs until later in the competition." Eriol said. Everyone tossed in their suggestions  
  
but Sakura was quiet. Ever since her talk with Tomoyo all she could do was think.  
  
"How about Everywhere by Michelle Branch?" Sakura suddenly said. Tomoyo stared at  
  
her thinking about the lyrics of that song. "Sounds good!" Everyone agreed. Tomoyo  
  
nodded and went online to get a copy of the music. (a sight like that is probably illegal.  
  
hehe) "Looks pretty simple for me." Eriol said skimming his sheet. They had already set  
  
up mikes and instruments in the basement. Grabbing their music the teens started  
  
practice. Eriol and Makato started with the main intro, with Toshiro coming in a few bars  
  
behind them. Sakura waited for her cue and then started singing.  
  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never there  
  
And every time I sleep  
  
You're always there  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me?  
  
As the last guitar chord died out, Sakura grinned happily as Tomoyo and the guys all  
  
cheered and complimented each other. "I still don't get the grace notes in measure 15."  
  
Toshiro frowned. "Yeah, I just learned those from my big brother, we can go over it  
  
sometime if you like." Makato offered. "Eriol what were you doing back there?" Tomoyo  
  
laughed. She had been standing closest to him and had heard various thumps and unfit  
  
snares during the song. "I kinda got lost." Eriol admitted. ~*They continued practicing  
  
until eleven and then went to bed.*~ Sakura woke the next morning to singing and  
  
laughing from the kitchen. She got up groggily and checked her watch. "HOE! It's almost  
  
noon!" Sakura yelled. She threw on some clothes, (Tomoyo and her are the same size)  
  
and then hurried to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair frantically and then ran  
  
downstairs. "Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Toshiro laughed when she got there. "Gomen nasai.  
  
I guess I was really tired." Sakura said blushing. "Pancakes?" Makato asked. Sakura  
  
nodded and sat down. They talked during breakfast, and decided to work on outfits for  
  
the day. "What about a band name?" Tomoyo asked once everyone was waiting in her  
  
sewing room. "How about just Sakura?" Toshiro shrugged. "No way!" Sakura protested  
  
blushing. "Then something like Cherry Blossom, or something." Eriol added. Sakura  
  
glared angrily at them. "Sakura what are your ideas?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura thought for  
  
a moment, "Eternity.Like for Eternity." She said finally. (is that a bad name? I couldn't  
  
think of anything..gomen) "Not bad..kinda has a nice ring to it." Makato said. "I like  
  
it." Toshiro and Eriol both agreed. No one but Tomoyo noticed the sad look that was in  
  
Sakura's eyes. ~Eternity huh. Sakura stop torturing yourself. Just forget about  
  
Syaoran.~ Tomoyo thought painfully. "All right then! We got a name..what's our  
  
image Tomoyo?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "I've thought about it, and I got the basics  
  
done. They just need a couple of finishing touches." Tomoyo said handing everyone a  
  
labeled bag. "Go change and when you're done Eriol's up first." She said, grabbing a bag  
  
for herself. The guys outfits were pretty much the same, dark jeans or cargo pants with  
  
sneakers or boots. Eriol's shirt (I promise not to get into the clothing too much) was navy  
  
blue, Makato's was regular blue, and Toshiro's was light blue. They all were pretty much  
  
alike except for different buttons and designs. Tomoyo's outfit was already done. It was a  
  
purple knee length skirt with a lavender tube top and a jean jacket. She had designed only  
  
the shirt and left everything else plain. Sakura had a black leather miniskirt and a pink  
  
tank top. There was a white silk scarf that tied around Sakura's waist. When everyone  
  
had tried on their outfits, Tomoyo inspected each person carefully. Eriol passed, Toshiro  
  
passed, but after a few seconds of examining Makato she let out a cry. "Oh no! The  
  
buttons on your shirt are too alike to Toshiro's!" She moaned. Eriol's shirt was just a  
  
plain shirt with no buttons, but the guitarists had button-up shirts. "Soo?" Makato asked.  
  
"They'll have to go." Tomoyo decided. She snipped the buttons off and rummaged  
  
around in a big box. "Ah-ha!" She called. She handed him a pale sky-blue undershirt.  
  
Makato slipped it on and then put the other shirt on. "Perfect!" Tomoyo exclaimed  
  
happily. She looked over Sakura and bit her lip. Grabbing her special scissors, she cut off  
  
about an inch from the hem of Sakura's tank top. Leaving her stomach showing. She then  
  
did something to the hem and it did that wavy thing. (I dunno) "We can worry about hair  
  
and make-up tomorrow." Tomoyo said. They changed back and spent the rest of the day  
  
rehearsing and just hanging out. ~*Day of the auditions.*~ Tomoyo had added some  
  
further detail to their outfits. She had found a necklace featuring the letter, "E" and added  
  
it to Sakura's outfits. The five teenagers ran around the house dressing and packing up  
  
instruments and music. Tomoyo grabbed them one by one and fixed hair and other small  
  
itsy details. Half an hour before the auditions everyone looked great, everything needed  
  
was packed and double-checked, and they had eaten and were on their way. At the  
  
auditorium, they saw groups of kids dressed up like them, in bands and also solo. There  
  
were a lot of people but thirteen were turned away before one was accepted. The  
  
members of "Eternity" got a little nervous but soon relaxed talking and joking. "Will the  
  
singer Kinomoto and band please come with me." A twenty-ish woman called cheerfully  
  
to the full room. Eternity (I'm going to call them that from now k?) stood up and  
  
followed them in. They hurriedly set up while the previous group finished performing.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you didn't make it." The judge said sternly. "Wow, and they were really  
  
good!" Makato whispered. "Hello! My name is Sakura and we are performing  
  
Everywhere today." Sakura said nervously to the judge. He nodded and sat back. As soon  
  
as the song began Sakura relaxed and sang passionately. The judge raised his eyebrows  
  
and nodded to the twenty-ish year old woman. She smiled back and gave the thumbs-up  
  
sign. Sakura felt right at home with the music and the familiar lyrics. Even though she  
  
concentrated on singing her best and giving a good performance, she found that the song  
  
reminded her of someone that was everywhere to her. When the song ended, the judge  
  
and woman clapped and cheered. "Wonderful job!! You've definitely made it. Sakura  
  
you have a beautiful voice and the music was perfect!" The judge said. The other woman  
  
handed Tomoyo a packet of information telling them what to pack and what time to be  
  
ready to go with the other "winners". "We're going to have to perform one more time  
  
before going to France, but that's a long time from now. For the next two weeks we're  
  
going to Hong Kong. We'll perform there once and then go to France, but this time it's  
  
going to be in front of an audience!" Tomoyo read excitedly. Sakura's heart leaped at  
  
even the mention of Hong Kong. ~I wonder how Mei-ling and he are..Maybe there'll be  
  
something in the newspaper about the Li Clan~ Sakura thought. Eriol glanced and  
  
Tomoyo and nodded. ~I wonder if we'll see Syaoran there. It'll make Sakura a lot  
  
happier.but there sure will be a lot more problems.~ Tomoyo thought. ^^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile in a mansion in Hong Kong.^^^^^ "I agree with Mei-ling. You need some  
  
fun." Li Yelan said to her eighteen year old son. "That means you have to do this! And  
  
the auditions are in three days!" Mei-ling said dragging a particular amber- eyed boy out  
  
of the room. Syaoran shot a glare at his mother who smiled and waved. "Alright Syaoran,  
  
you and I are switching singing leads." Mei-ling said. "I guess Mei-ling dragged you into  
  
this too huh?" Syaoran asked seeing his best friend and Mei-ling's boyfriend already  
  
there. "We have to be really good! I heard a rumor that the bands from Japan made a  
  
really good first impression!" Mei-ling said grabbing her guitar. ~Japan...~ Syaoran  
  
thought sadly..  
  
Ok, done with this chapter, I hope you like it!! Please please review!!! And I promise to start on the sequel soon. Tell me if you like the story so far, and any other couples. 


	3. At Last

Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Music of the Heart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura......  
  
Thx evry1 who reviewed!! This chapter might be weird ....cuz I gotta stuff  
  
Syaoran's audition and what happens with Sakura in here..There won't be much  
  
romance cuz I gotta set the plot up first, but S+S, and E+T mush is on the way.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^  
  
"Come on Syaoran! We're going to be late!" Mei-ling yelled banging on the bathroom  
  
door. "I am not wearing this in public!" Syaoran's muffled voice replied. "You won't be  
  
in public! That's for if we get in.It's not that bad!" Mei-ling begged. "NOT THAT  
  
BAD? I'M PRACTICALLY NAKED AND MY HAIR IS HALF GREEN!" Syaoran  
  
screamed from inside the bathroom. Hideaki, Syaoran's friend and Lenjin Mei- ling  
  
boyfriend snickered from outside. Being in charge of instruments, Hideaki and Len wore  
  
simple jeans and shirts, but Mei-ling had decided that Syaoran needed to be the center of  
  
attention. ~*From inside the bathroom*~ Syaoran glared miserably in to the mirror.  
  
~Mother's going to make me go no matter what, and I look like..~ Syaoran thought. His  
  
brown hair had been tinted light green, his jeans were torn and ragged, and Mei-ling had  
  
snipped of the buttons of his shirt leaving his chest bare. "Syaoran!" Yelan's firm voice  
  
called. Syaoran sighed and came out. "You look very..much like a.singer." Yelan said  
  
finally. "Well then, come on!" Mei-ling said charging out the door. "Now Syaoran, you  
  
have to put on a good performance. We know you can sing, but you have to smile and  
  
look like you're enjoying it." Mei-ling said driving recklessly. "What if I'm not enjoying  
  
it?" Syaoran asked. "Then fake it." Mei-ling snapped parking lopsided. ^^^ "Hopeless?"  
  
The man in charge called. (pathetic name I know, but it'll come in use later). "I'm very  
  
sorry, but you'll have to try out in front of a small crowd. The paperwork had a mistake  
  
so the participants from Japan have nowhere to stay." The man said. Hideaki and Len set  
  
up the instruments quickly and Syaoran took his spot on the stage. Meanwhile in the  
  
audience.. "I'm sort of thirsty, would you mind if I go get a drink?" Sakura said. "No  
  
problem, can you bring me back a coke?" Toshiro asked. "They don't allow drinks or  
  
food in this auditorium." Eriol said. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I couldn't see any  
  
vending machines, so I might have to run to the hotel cafeteria." Sakura said slipping out  
  
of the backdoors. On stage Syaoran glanced around and suddenly froze. The girl who just  
  
left looked so familiar..but it couldn't possibly be. He sighed and went back to  
  
adjusting the mike. The music started...  
  
Would you dance  
  
if I asked you to dance?  
  
Would you run  
  
and never look back?  
  
Would you cry  
  
if you saw me crying?  
  
And would you save my soul, tonight?  
  
Would you tremble  
  
if I touched your lips?  
  
Would you laugh?  
  
Oh please tell me this.  
  
Now would you die  
  
for the one you loved?  
  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.  
  
Mei-ling glanced at Hideaki and he nodded at her. They had never heard Syaoran sing  
  
like this when they rehearsed. ~Everything would be perfect if She was here.But who  
  
am I kidding, she probably hates me now...~ Syaoran thought and poured his soul in to  
  
the music.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Would you swear  
  
that you'll always be mine?  
  
Or would you lie?  
  
would you run and hide?  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
Oh, I just want to hold you.  
  
I just want to hold you.  
  
Am I in too deep?  
  
Have I lost my mind?  
  
I don't care...  
  
You're here tonight.  
  
I can be your hero, baby.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
I will stand by your forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero.  
  
I can kiss away the pain.  
  
And I will stand by you forever.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
You can take my breath away.  
  
I can be your hero  
  
Every single girl in the auditorium went wild when Syaoran opened his eyes as the last  
  
note faded. "Excellent job! Congratulations, you have definitely made it!" The man said  
  
clapping. Syaoran smiled weakly and left the stage. Eriol and Tomoyo were both silent  
  
staring at the stage. "Things will be very complicated." Tomoyo said calmly. "Huh.."  
  
Eriol said, a smirk growing. "I never knew that he could sing." "This is serious!" Tomoyo  
  
complained smacking him on the head. Just then Sakura slid back in. "All they had was  
  
coffee and tea!" She said frowning. "I actually had to drive to a store and buy a coke."  
  
She complained. "The group that just performed was awesome!" Makato said,  
  
completely clueless of who it was. Sakura shrugged and sat down. The rest of the  
  
auditions flew by with only two other groups that got in. "We have fixed the problems,  
  
and the kind staff here at the Peterson Hotel have volunteered rooms for everyone. Please  
  
go to the front desk to see what suite your group will be in." The man said. Everyone  
  
disassembled and walked around. ~*In the Hopeless suite*~ "Nice going man!" Hideaki  
  
said smacking Syaoran on the back. Syaoran glared at him playfully. "Really that was  
  
great! Keep singing like that and we'll win." Mei-ling said gleefully. "Hey did you guys  
  
notice that girl.." Syaoran started. "A girl!!!!!!!!!" Hideaki laughed. Mei- ling stared at  
  
Syaoran carefully. ~He hasn't looked at a single girl ever since he found out he wasn't  
  
allowed to contact Sakura.~ Mei-ling thought. "Never mind you guys. She just looked a  
  
bit familiar." Syaoran said. Mei-ling's eyes widened at this but she shook the possibility  
  
away. ~Impossible~ She thought firmly. Syaoran went in to his room, laid down on his  
  
bed, and stared at the ceiling, thinking about a particular green-eyed girl who was the first  
  
one to find a way to his heart. ~*In the Eternity suite*~ "We shouldn't tell her yet. It'll  
  
make her go insane. Let her find out by herself." Tomoyo and Eriol had decided. "Let's  
  
go sightseeing!" Makato suggested. "You guys go ahead, I'm tired and kind of jetlagged  
  
from the flight this morning. I'll stay here and take a nap." Sakura said, going to her  
  
room. She fell asleep dreaming about a special brown haired boy whose smile was all she  
  
needed to be happy. ^^^A party is being thrown for all the people in the contest so far, six  
  
groups. They rented a night club and Sakura and Syaoran are sitting on opposite sides  
  
of the bar^^^ "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting at a bar drinking seltzer?" The  
  
bar tender asked when Sakura refused her fifth dancing offer. "There's someone that I  
  
need but I'll never be able to be with. He left me years ago. He promised to come back  
  
but never did. I loved him so much." Sakura said sadly. The bartender saw she wanted  
  
to be alone so he moved on to his other "customers". He saw a boy around eighteen  
  
sitting by himself staring in to an empty glass. "Want a coke refill?" He asked. The boy  
  
didn't respond, blinking not once staring at the glass. "Hey kid, what's the matter?" The  
  
bartender asked. Syaoran looked up with a dazed look on his face. "I left the girl I love in  
  
Japan years ago. I broke a promise I made to her. And there'll never be another one like  
  
her for me." Syaoran explained miserably. "Really? You oughta talk to that girl over  
  
there. She sounds like she's in the same situation as you." The bartender said. Syaoran  
  
sighed and looked to where the bartender was pointing. His eyes opened wide seeing the  
  
familiar honey colored hair. "It can't be." Syaoran whispered. He stood up and walked  
  
numbly over to the girl. He cleared his throat, the girl turned around and looked up at  
  
him. Syaoran almost fainted and began to tremble. "Sakura." He whispered. At first  
  
Sakura's emerald green eyes only held confusion and sadness, but after a split second her  
  
mouth opened and she stared back at Syaoran. "You two know each other?" The  
  
bartender asked. "Forget what I told you before." Syaoran said simply never taking his  
  
eyes off Sakura.  
  
Ahh, how kawaii..gomen nasai..pleaz, pleaz, pleaz, pleaz, review!! And give me any pairing opinions, any plot opinions, and I know there's been like zero love scenes, but now that Syaoran and Sakura have found each other.....but other things will happen... 


	4. I'll Love you Forever.....

Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Music of the Heart  
  
Thank you so much!!! It makes me seem really sad and pathetic, but the reviews make  
  
me really happy, and thank you sooo much for taking the time to review!!! Arigato  
  
minna-san!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS..  
  
^^^^ Syaoran smiled at Sakura and opened his mouth. "You never called." Sakura said bitterly.  
  
"You never called, wrote, or came back." Sakura said. The happiness that had been in her  
  
eyes disappeared and was replaced with ice. "I know. I'm so sorry. But the elders  
  
wouldn't let us contact anyone from Japan." Syaoran said. Sakura stared back at him.  
  
~IT'S SYAORAN! KISS HIM AND TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL!!~ Her heart  
  
screamed at her. "Sakura?" Syaoran asked nervously. "I do love you Syaoran, but I have  
  
to figure some stuff out first." Sakura said simply. "What do you mean? We love each  
  
other." Syaoran said passionately. "My boyfriend, my other friends, I'm sorry but as  
  
much as I want to I can't abandon and disappoint them." Sakura said softly. Syaoran  
  
nodded. His joy had faded and he returned to his usual attitude. "I'm sorry to have placed  
  
that pressure on you. But I'll always wait for you." He said and walked away. Sakura  
  
stared at his retreating form and then pushed through the crowd trying to get to the  
  
parking lot. She sat alone on her car staring at the sky full of stars. ~I love him.. Then  
  
why did I say that?? It must have hurt him..~ Sakura debated between apologizing or  
  
talking to Toshiro, Makato, and even Eriol and Tomoyo. "Hey Sakura." Sakura looked up  
  
and smiled. "Hi Mei-ling!" Sakura replied. Mei-ling climbed on to the car beside her. "So  
  
I guess you and Syaoran." Mei-ling trailed off. "I hurt him Mei-ling. And I don't even  
  
know why the hell I said what I did." Sakura said. "I do. You're in shock. He's been your  
  
obsession for years, you never stopped thinking about him, and now that you have him,  
  
you're not sure if you want to change everything in your life. You knew that just wanting  
  
and thinking about him would be ok, but you don't know what will happen if you are  
  
with him." Mei-ling said. Sakura looked up at her. "I know because I live with Syaoran."  
  
Mei-ling said smiling. Sakura nodded and leaned back. "I have to apologize." She said  
  
simply and hopped down. "See ya later!" Mei-ling said walking back. Sakura followed  
  
her and reentered the club. She caught sight of a huge crowd of girls and smiled to  
  
herself. She sat next to the girls and waited patiently. "Gee, I'm really thirsty, could  
  
someone please get me a drink?" A familiar male voice lied. Every girl nodded and raced  
  
towards the bar. "Pepsi or coke?" Sakura asked with a smile playing at her lips. "Sakura?  
  
But I thought.." Syaoran said. Sakura stood up and walked over to him. "I thought so too.  
  
I guess it was just. you had almost became a dream to me. There was barely anything to  
  
remember you by except memories. I was so surprised to see you standing there. I made  
  
up that excuse to, secure myself I guess." Sakura said. Syaoran looked in to her eyes and  
  
saw tears. "You're the only one who I would do anything for. And I guess I was afraid of  
  
myself." Sakura finished. "I'm so sorry I broke my promise to you Sakura. But I don't  
  
care anymore. If they disowned me I wouldn't give a damn. As long as I have you I'm  
  
the happiest person in the world." Syaoran said. Sakura smiled as tears fell softly. He  
  
kissed the tears and then found his way to her lips. Sakura tasted the salty water on his  
  
lips and returned the kiss. "I love you." Syaoran whispered drawing back. "I always  
  
have and I always will. I'll always be there for you Sakura, you're the one who taught me  
  
Love." Syaoran whispered as Sakura cried softly in to his shoulder. "KAWAII!!"  
  
Tomoyo squeaked. Sakura tried to wipe away her tears as Syaoran glared at Eriol and  
  
Tomoyo who once again wore smirks, but Tomoyo also wore a camcorder. "I have to talk  
  
to Toshiro and Makato." Sakura said finally. "Boyfriend?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded  
  
and led him towards the dance floor where Makato and Toshiro were. Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
followed behind. "Toshiro?" Sakura called. "Wanna dance?" Shiro replied. "We have to  
  
talk about something." Sakura said sadly. "Yeah. I know what you mean. I tried really  
  
hard but I can see that we're not right for each other." Toshiro said smiling sadly. "I'm so  
  
sorry, but I can't make myself love someone." Sakura said softly. "I understand  
  
completely. Don't worry about it. As long as we can still be friends." Toshiro laughed.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo took over and told Toshiro the "Syaoran Story" as Sakura went to find  
  
Makato. He had the same reaction as Toshiro and simply hugged her and apologized for  
  
the kiss at the pool. A girl tapped him on the shoulder, "Wanna dance?" She asked.  
  
Makato smiled at Sakura and walked off with the girl. "What are you guys gonna do?"  
  
Tomoyo asked. "Catch up on things I guess." Sakura said. She and Syaoran sat and began  
  
talking about the last five years. Syaoran laughed when he heard that Touya had decided  
  
to ask Kaho out, and then fainted on the way to pick her up. Sakura smiled hearing that  
  
he had showed the elders a version of Shrek, and every single one of the group of cross  
  
old men had burst out laughing. "Sakura, do you really forgive me for breaking my  
  
promise?" Syaoran suddenly asked. Sakura nodded and smiled. Syaoran leaned forward  
  
and brought his lips to hers. Sakura felt dizzy but completely happy wrapped in  
  
Syaoran's arms. "I'm sorry you guys, but it's closing time." The club owner called in to  
  
the mike. He threw some t shirts in to the crowd and then turned all the lights on. Eternity  
  
and Hopeless decided to go back to the hotel together. "I hate it that we're still  
  
competing." Tomoyo said unhappily. "I know. I heard that you guys were the main hit in  
  
the Tomeda auditions." Mei-ling said. "We heard you perform live and you guys  
  
rocked!" Makato said. ~*Pretend the rest of the week passed..and now it's time for the second performance.*~ "I wish we had a chance to talk to Syaoran, Mei-ling, Hideaki, and Len before the performance." Sakura said wistfully as they prepared backstage. "Yeah, but it just happened to be that we were randomly picked to go first." Tomoyo laughed. Their outfits were pretty much the same basic design, but Sakura's clothing was completely different. It had been announced not to dress formal this time because they wouldn't be going back to the hotel. So Sakura was wearing tight bell-bottom jeans with flowers embroidered at the very bottom, with high top sneakers and a pink t-shirt with "Angel" written on it. Her hair was in a pony-tail with a pink scrunchie. The ten groups all sat in the auditorium watching. Syaoran had protested the bare-chest image but Mei- ling simply said that the shirt had buttons this time, and he could button them after. "And now, we hear Eternity." The judge/announcer called. The curtains opened and Sakura grinned. Fifty percent of the guys in the seats cheered. Sakura started singing. Her angelic voice filled the whole building and was crystal clear.  
  
If you knew how many nights  
  
I've been sitting by your bed  
  
Running fingers through your hair  
  
While you're asleep.  
  
Every time I call your name  
  
Or softly whisper in your ear  
  
You turn around to look for me  
  
And no one's there  
  
  
  
The soft music began and Sakura closed her eyes singing from the soul. Tomoyo glanced in the audience and saw Syaoran staring. She smiled and sang her part.  
  
Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
  
I'll be around just want you to know  
  
If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
I could be your pot of gold  
  
Everything you're wishing for,  
  
But do you really want to find  
  
The rainbows end.  
  
Let me know and I'll come true  
  
I will give my all to you  
  
But don't let anybody take  
  
Your dream away  
  
Where ever you are  
  
Where ever you go - I'll be around  
  
I'll be around just want you to know  
  
If you're lost without me  
  
Wondering where I might be  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
Like an angel watching  
  
Meet me when you're dreaming  
  
I'll be waiting just around the corner of your eye  
  
There's a song playing in every heart beating  
  
In a key that unlocks every door  
  
There's a time for knowing what's behind the curtain  
  
And it's all you're wishing for  
  
The crowd went wild, everyone standing up and cheering. "Sakura Kinomoto  
  
everyone!!!" The man said clapping loudly. Sakura smiled and helped move the  
  
instruments. "You were amazing!" Mei-ling said hugging Sakura. "I think Tomoyo here  
  
sang pretty nicely too!" Hideaki laughed at Tomoyo's playful sad face. "We're  
  
practically one of the last ones!" Syaoran complained glancing at the performing list.  
  
"Third to last to be exact." Len said looking over his shoulder. "Let's go do something,  
  
we have at least an hour." Toshiro said. "Great! Come on." Makato agreed. The teenagers  
  
slipped quietly out of the room. A cross woman with orange lipstick sat guarding the door  
  
and glared at them when they walked out. "Where do you think you're going?" She  
  
asked. "I-I-i.can't.." Sakura whispered hoarsely. "Ohhhh! Go get something for your  
  
throat dear." The woman said buying her act. Sakura smiled sweetly and walked away  
  
with the others following holding in laughter. "Not so angelic huh?" Syaoran teased. "I  
  
don't know what you're talking about." Sakura replied grinning. "I'm driving!" Mei-ling  
  
yelled. "HELL NO!" Everyone screamed.  
  
I hope you like it...thx for the reviews, and pleaz, pleaz review more!!!!!!!!! Arigato for actually reading this, and gomen nasai for taking so long. And I am in desperate need of songs...Syaoran and Sakura songs!!! 


	5. Lost

Cardcaptor Sakura ---- ------ ------- -------  
  
Music of the Heart ---- -------- ------ ------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura..ppl at CLAMP... ----- ------ ------ ------ - ------  
  
Thx sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for reviewing!!! And for all the  
  
kind comments.(little celebration cuz no flames.) ------ ------- ----- - ------ --  
  
The songs used (I am soo stupid...i forgot this in the chapters be4! I've used Michelle  
  
Branch, Everywhere, Michelle Branch, All You Wanted, Enrique Iglesias, Hero,  
  
A*Teens, Around the Corner of your eye, and in this chapter the song used is Walk with  
  
me, Seven and the Sun.. arigato for putting up with me.. ---- ------ ----- ---- ---- ---  
  
FOR ALL GUNDAM WING/SAILOR MOON FANS!!! My friend Usagi Princess, (yes,  
  
that is her author name) has some of the best Heero and Usagi/Serena stories. Check  
  
out Too Many Wounds, Instant Love Messenger, War Memories, A Lost  
  
Past!!! ---- ----- ----- ----- --- ----  
  
And for the Sequel to Sakura's Lil Crush, I've already got the first few chapters written  
  
and saved, but I wanna get this story moving a bit before I post that one... --- ---- ---- ----- ---  
  
Gomen nasai minna-san for taking so long to update.but my computer was taken away.  
  
( all ecause I played music a little itsy bit too loud.. but isn't that the only way  
  
you're allowed to listen to Blink 182?? ---- ----- ------ ----- ----  
  
This chapter is gonna be in a lot of different perspectives. Sakura gets lost and an  
  
"enemy" of Syaoran finds her.but will Sakura think of him as an enemy too? ---- ----- ----- ----- - ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
~*The rest of the group's point of view*~ "Hey, where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked  
  
looking for her best friend. "I think she popped in to that store." Mei- ling said pointing to  
  
a CD boutique behind them. Eriol being closest jogged over and checked. A minute later  
  
he returned with a solemn expression. "She's not in there, but a woman told me she saw a  
  
teenage girl head in that direction." Eriol said pointing west of them. "SAKURA!"  
  
Toshiro yelled panicking. "Relax Toshiro! We'll find her." Makato scolded. Mei-ling  
  
glanced at Syaoran, knowing what he was thinking. ~If Sakura is lost in Hong Kong and  
  
she doesn't have a clue where to go..~ Syaoran frowned thinking desperately. Len's  
  
programmed watch started beeping. "We gotta leave now if we want to get to the audition  
  
in time.If we're going." He said grimly. "If you guys get kicked out of the competition  
  
Sakura will be really disappointed." Tomoyo said. Syaoran glared at her. "No Syaoran,  
  
she's right. It'll only take an hour or so. We'll go, sing, and then immediately look for  
  
her." Mei-ling said when Syaoran opened his mouth to say something rude to Tomoyo.  
  
Syaoran nodded meekly and followed Len and Mei-ling in to the taxi that Hideaki had  
  
called/hailed. Toshiro was pale and bit his lip until Eriol told him it would start bleeding  
  
if he didn't stop. "How can we find her. I don't even know my way around.." Tomoyo  
  
said close to tears glancing at the rough gangs gathered in the dark alleys. "The best thing  
  
to do right now is to split up and look for her. But because we don't really know Hong  
  
Kong ourselves, we ought to wait to Syaoran and the others to get back before we set out  
  
and get lost ourselves." Eriol said hugging Tomoyo. "Shouldn't we at least report to the  
  
police or something?" Toshiro said. "She hasn't been gone for over ten minutes Toshiro."  
  
Eriol being the calm one replied flatly. "But Sakura's smart. When she realizes she's lost  
  
she'll find a police station or something. Maybe she'll even call a taxi and try to get  
  
back to the hotel." Makato said trying to make the situation better. The four teens went to  
  
a restaurant and called on every possibility they could think of. Unfortunately they  
  
weren't familiar with the local lingo, even though they all spoke Chinese. "You want me  
  
to buy you cherry blossoms?" A confused voice replied to Eriol explanation of their  
  
missing friend. "No. We're trying to find my friend Sakura." Eriol said. "Great floral  
  
shop on 14 Avenue." The voice answered cheerfully then hung up. Eriol sighed and hung  
  
up too. He walked to their table and fiddled with his napkin. "You're gonna order  
  
something?" The waitress asked. "Water for all of us." Tomoyo said staring out the  
  
window hoping to spot her friend. "Whatever." The waitress said walking away  
  
mumbling about cheap customers. ~*At the auditorium, Syaoran, Mei-ling, Hideaki, and  
  
Len get there early and have a few minutes before going on.*~ "Syaoran relax man."  
  
Len said watching Syaoran grip his water bottle so hard the cap was close to flying off.  
  
"RELAX? SAKURA'S LOST AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO RELAX?" Syaoran  
  
shouted angrily. Hideaki shook his head at Len and mouthed, "Leave him alone for now."  
  
Len nodded and glanced at Mei-ling. The look on her face was so terrible Len rushed  
  
over to her. Syaoran whirled around and raised his eyebrows. In all his life he had never  
  
seen his cousin look so defeated and vulnerable. "Mei, what's the matter." Len asked  
  
kneeling down next to her. "Syaoran... The-" Mei-ling was interrupted by cheers from  
  
the audience when they were announced. Hopeless hurried on to the stage and Syaoran  
  
grabbed his mike. "SYAORAN MARRY ME!" A girl in the first row screamed up to  
  
him. Smiling weakly Syaoran decided to concentrate on the wall. Hideaki and Len would  
  
be singing background with him singing lead, and Mei-ling took over drums.  
  
Sitting on a park bench  
  
Not a penny in our pockets  
  
But thats al right now  
  
Strumming on a guitar  
  
All the girlies say we rock it  
  
And I'm feeling high now  
  
Working on a suntan  
  
We don't even try to block it  
  
And it's hot as hell but we don't care  
  
'Cause we don't have to go nowhere  
  
We're just chillen day by day  
  
  
  
As soon as Syaoran's voice started singing the lyrics girls young as thirteen and old as  
  
thirty all jumped up and cheered to a point when the music was incomprehensible in the  
  
back of the auditorium. Syaoran (being the modest guy he is) didn't notice and his mind  
  
was on Sakura wandering around lost and confused being bumped and hassled in the  
  
thick crowds.  
  
Walk along with me  
  
Walk along with me  
  
Won't you walk with me  
  
Walk in harmony  
  
  
  
Chilling in the sunshine  
  
Hanging by Betheasda Fountain  
  
Watch a puppet show  
  
We're slowly get stoned  
  
While the Hare Krishna dancing  
  
And I start to zone  
  
Until I hear a baby cry  
  
Breaking up my daydream  
  
Happens all the time but that's all right  
  
You know it's just a part of life  
  
We got to take it day by day  
  
  
  
Walk along with me  
  
Walk along with me  
  
Won't you walk with me  
  
Walk in harmony  
  
  
  
[Brigde]  
  
  
  
I still believe I can fly I get higher and higher  
  
I will be free I will fly higher and higher  
  
Chilling out having fun tripping on a good time  
  
Hanging with the girls in the sunshine  
  
Strumming on a guitar acting like a rock star  
  
Mamma always said her baby's gonna go real far  
  
Crazy vibe, catch a ride  
  
I wanna go around the world and see the flipside  
  
You and me can't you see  
  
We're everything we need to be right now  
  
The judges nodded their approval, and as soon as Hopeless saw that sign they leap off  
  
stage. The crowd murmured softly watching the four dash out the door and screeching  
  
tires soon following that. ~*In the car*~ "Mei-ling, what was it that you were gonna  
  
say?" Len asked remembering her words before the performance. Mei-ling paled then  
  
sighed. "Syaoran, I told you a thousand times to try to make friends with that gang." She  
  
said. Syaoran slammed the brakes and pulled off the road. "Oh my god." He whispered  
  
over and over. "That gang that kept asking Syaoran for money and he told them to f***  
  
off?" Len asked. "The gang whose leader got his ass kicked by Sy?" Hideaki asked. "If  
  
they hurt her." Syaoran muttered angrily. "Whoa! You're gonna get a ticket going on  
  
that way." Hideaki said when Syaoran shot off in the road at seventy mph. ~*Sakura's  
  
point of view.a bit before Tomoyo realizes she's gone. Everything's gonna be her  
  
thinking.~=thinking*~ ~Wow! This album isn't released in Japan for another two  
  
months!~ Sakura thought happily. ~They're all browsing too.It's not right.but.~  
  
Sakura debated with herself, then hurried in to the small shop. She didn't notice the eyes  
  
watching her from the other side of the shop. "Thank you!" Sakura said smiling. She  
  
turned and bumped in to someone. ~*From the guy she smacked in to.Tanaka.yep.  
  
Leader of the gang.(the gang isn't baaaaaad bad, they don't have homes.or  
  
families.so they stick together. Think of it that way.)*~ "I'm so sorry!" Sakura  
  
exclaimed apologizing. For a moment "the plan" flew out of Tanaka's head and all he  
  
could do was stare at Sakura. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. I'm Tanaka." Trying not to blush he picked up the bag Sakura had  
  
dropped. "It was my fault." He said handing it to her. "Thanks, I wish I wasn't so clumsy.  
  
I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura smiled and walked out of the store. "Oh no!" She moaned  
  
realizing everyone was gone. (they were around the corner) "What's wrong?" Tanaka  
  
asked following her. "My friends. They're gone." Sakura explained biting her lip. "So  
  
you're lost? Who were you with?" Tanaka asked with genuinely concerned. "My friends,  
  
Tomoyo, Eriol, Hideaki, Makato." Sakura ranted half hysterically. The "big city" had  
  
scared her from the start, but now she was lost in it with no clue where she was. She  
  
didn't even remember the roads that the hotel was on clearing. "And.." Tanaka prompted.  
  
He had to hear the name. "Toshiro, Len, Mei-ling, and, and Syaroan." Tanaka cringed.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sakura asked noticing his change of behavior. "It's a long story.But  
  
since you're lost anyway, so do you want to come with my friends and I?" Tanaka asked.  
  
"Umm." Sakura tried to think of a way to say no without sounding rude. "I know. You  
  
just met me, but I promise that nothing will happen. I'll tell you how Syaoran, Mei-ling,  
  
and I know each other." Tanaka said. Sakura looked in his blue eyes and saw sincerity  
  
and authentic concern. (I dunno how she does it.) "Alright." Sakura finally agreed. "I  
  
guess you could call us a "gang". It started when my best friend's mom died of cancer. I  
  
was an orphan from as long as I can remember, and I lived with Ricardo and his mom  
  
until we were twelve. When she passed away we both agreed there was no way we would  
  
let ourselves be adopted, so we made a couple of fake phone calls and lived in the house  
  
alone. (they're rich..i guess. No other way for this to make sense then. hehe) And it  
  
kinda grew from there." Tanaka explained leading her to his blue convertible. Sakura  
  
tried to enjoy the "wind in her hair" but she kept worrying. "You don't trust me do you."  
  
Tanaka said sadly. "Would you trust me if you were in my position?" Sakura asked  
  
teasing. "Yeah." Tanaka said. "You would?" Sakura replied to the surprising comment.  
  
"I'd know I could trust someone like you. You're really pretty." Tanaka said blushing  
  
slightly and concentrating on the road. "You would trust someone just because they're  
  
pretty?" Sakura asked laughing. "No, but it took your mind off whatever you were  
  
thinking about didn't it?" Tanaka replied slyly. "Syaoran." Sakura said suddenly serious.  
  
"Oh, that." Tanaka muttered. "Tell me now how you know him." Sakura asked  
  
pleadingly. "Well, unfortunately it wasn't very cheerful. A couple of the street rats who  
  
tagged along with us decided it would earn them Brownie points if they got money or  
  
something for us. They started bothering Syaoran for cash. And when I tried to talk to  
  
him, the genius boy threw a punch at me." Tanaka said laughing weakly. "Did he hurt  
  
you?" Sakura asked concerned. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tanaka laughed. "I  
  
stood there and when he realized I was doing anything he walked away." Tanaka  
  
finished. Sakura wasn't quite sure of what to say. "I suppose he must have seen it through  
  
a different perspective." Sakura said carefully. "I guess." Tanaka replied making a sharp  
  
left turn. "But it does seem rather ludicrous to me." Sakura said. "Hey, you never said if  
  
Syaoran was your boyfriend." Tanaka asked. His voice was playful but he suddenly  
  
tensed gripping the wheel tightly. "Yeah, boyfriend." Sakura replied. "Huh. Syaoran  
  
never mentioned you between the hits." Tanaka joked. "I re-met him at the music  
  
contest." Sakura quickly explained how he left. "Jerk. He must have hurt you." Tanaka  
  
said bitterly. "Yeah I guess." Sakura replied. Tanaka saw she didn't want to talk about  
  
it anymore and the tow made light conversation as he pulled in to the driveway of a huge  
  
house. "I dunno if there's anyone here right now. There's a whole bunch of kids who tag  
  
along or hang out with us, but basically it's me, Cardo, and three or four others." Tanaka  
  
said unlocking the door. "Hello? Anyone here?" Tanaka yelled. A brunette and a guy  
  
with black hair walked from the kitchen. "Sakura, this is Ricardo and Heather." Heather  
  
had shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. A plain-Janey type but she smiled  
  
warmly and welcomed Sakura. "Wanna coke, or are you a pepsi person?" Ricardo asked  
  
immediately. "Um sure thanks.Coke is fine." Sakura replied, following Heather in to  
  
the kitchen. "Sooo.." Ricardo asked Tanaka. "Forget the plan. The whole grudge with  
  
Syaoran seems stupid. All I wanna do is find her friends." Tanaka said. (their house is  
  
really far from the hotel and stuff) "Alright. But what I wanna know is what you think of  
  
her." Ricardo asked slyly. "Forget that too. She's with Syaoran." Tanaka said simply  
  
glaring meaningfully at his best friend. Ricardo nodded and the two headed to the  
  
kitchen.  
  
Tell me what you think, and I was thinking of taking a poll..just for fun..Toshiro, Makato, or Tanaka.or anyone else I forgot.Pleaz review, and I'll try not to get grounded again.lol..pleaz review!! 


	6. Technical Problems, Sorry, Please excuse...

Sry everyone..... but Wolf Angel is having technical difficulties with the uploading,,,,,,,,, so please excuse this...... 


	7. Little Problems Begin

Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura.... *sigh*  
  
Pairing: S+S, T+E, etc....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How did you meet Tanaka?" Heather asked carefully when the two were alone in the  
  
kitchen. "I bumped in to him in a store, and then realizing I got lost he offered to help."  
  
Sakura explained. Heather stared at her innocent face for a moment before realizing that  
  
their "plan" worked, but worked in the wrong way. "So you just went with a stranger?"  
  
Heather said managing a "haha." "I didn't want to, but since he knew my friends. Mei-  
  
ling, Syaoran, you know." Sakura said gulping down the rest of her coke. At this point  
  
the conversation was lagging, and Heather sighed with relief when the door swung open  
  
as Ricardo and Tanaka entered. "Hi!" Sakura said cheerfully making Tanaka blush ever  
  
so slightly. Sakura being so dense didn't realize, but his long-time friends saw the quick  
  
flush of color. Seeing his cue Ricardo cleared his throat and spoke up. "Hey Sakura, let  
  
me show you the living room. We just had it remodeled with this killer sound system."  
  
He smiled leading her out of the room. "Falling for Cherry Blossom?" Heather asked.  
  
"No, I'm not." Tanaka replied tightly. "Let me guess, the plan is off?" Heather sighed  
  
raising her eyebrows. "Yes. It was a stupid idea anyway. We were probably drunk when  
  
we thought of it. I just wanna get her back to-" "Syaoran." Heather finished. Not meeting  
  
her eyes Tanaka mumbled something under his breath and left. ~Why do you fall for  
  
every girl except the one closest to you?~ Heather thought bitterly before following. ~*In  
  
the car, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Len, and Mei-ling.*~ "I'm not worried about them  
  
hurting her. Even they wouldn't sink that low." Mei-ling said twisting a ring on her finger  
  
nervously. "I wouldn't put it past that Tanaka jerk." Syaoran growled in response.  
  
"Someone sounds reaaaal jealous." Eriol said calmly with a smirk on his face. "What  
  
exactly do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked. "He meant nothing. Just concentrate on  
  
driving." Tomoyo said glaring at Eriol. Syaoran gave his old enemy a final glare in the  
  
front view mirror then turned his attention back to the traffic. ~*A while late*~ "Here we  
  
are." Len said. "Are we all going in?" Mei-ling asked. "Me and Len will stay here. You  
  
three go on in." Eriol said. Len shrugged and sat back. "Whatever." Syaoran muttered  
  
stepping out of the car. Running to the door Syaoran banged furiously on the door  
  
interrupting a debate of alternative bands inside. "Bet you ten bucks I know who that is."  
  
Ricardo whispered to Heather. Smiling he excused himself and went to the door.  
  
Assuming it was more of Tanaka's friends Sakura continues talking. "Hey man. Relax!"  
  
They heard Ricardo yell a few moments later. "Where is she? Is she here?" A familiar  
  
voice boomed and rushing footsteps thumped around. "I think your friends are here."  
  
Tanaka said simply. Just then the door flew open and Sakura saw Syaoran being  
  
controlled by Mei-ling with Tomoyo in front of the two. "Sakura!" Her best friend cried  
  
out running over and hugging her. "I'm so sorry I wandered off. Thank goodness I ran in  
  
to Tanaka." Sakura said apologizing. Hearing the name being spoken Syaoran growled  
  
and lunged towards the couch. "You bastard-" He started. Tanaka stared blankly up. "Oh,  
  
Syaoran. Welcome. Were we expecting you?" He said sneering slightly. Seeing both of  
  
the usually friendly guys turn in to complete different people Sakura glanced to Mei-ling  
  
who was gesturing for her to do something. Tomoyo shrugged and nudged her. "Syaoran,  
  
stop that! Thank Tanaka." Sakura spoke up. "Thank him?" Syaoran asked in disbelief.  
  
"You're very welcome." Tanaka replied smiling. Before Syaoran could do anything else  
  
Sakura grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. "Thank you very much  
  
Tanaka!" Sakura called over his shoulder. Mei-ling and Tomoyo followed each muttering  
  
a thanks. Eriol, Len, and Sakura greeted each other and then Sakura slid in the passenger  
  
seat. "Syaoran?" Sakura asked seeing him glare at the steering wheel. "Why did you go  
  
with him?" Syaoran asked. His voice was strained and flat. "I'm sorry if it upset you. I  
  
didn't you had a grudge with him. But it was go with him or wander around alone  
  
meeting maybe worse people." Sakura said. Syaoran smiled at her and admitted agreeing  
  
to her reasoning. On the ride home Sakura told the others Tanaka's version of the "story"  
  
and the others told her theirs'. "I'm just confused now. I need a shower and a nap. Do we  
  
have anything planned for the rest of the afternoon?" Sakura asked as the group headed  
  
up the stairs of the hotel. "Nothing important. But we're expecting a phone- call from  
  
home. Remember? Touya said he would check up on you." Tomoyo answered. "Right.  
  
I'll shower quick and skip the nap." Sakura said reaching her room. "See you guys later."  
  
The group split and tried to rest from the anxiety filled day. ~*I just reread this chapter  
  
and I am now frowning... I personally don't like this very much, but I had no other  
  
ideas to move on to this other idea I had.. Gomen*~ Sakura flopped on to the couch  
  
next to Tomoyo after her shower. "What's on?" She asked watching the television screen.  
  
"A cinema version of Romeo and Juliet." Tomoyo replied handing her a bowl of popcorn.  
  
Sakura shrugged and grabbed a handful. About an hour later Eriol returned from picking  
  
up Hideaki and Makato from downtown Hong Kong where the two had decided to stay in  
  
case Sakura was wandering around. The three boys found Tomoyo and Sakura sobbing  
  
on the couch every now and then whimpering a remark and then bursting in to a fresh  
  
round of tears. "What's wrong?!" Eriol asked rushing over to the girls. "Errioooolllll!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo bawled. Looking bewildered and helpless Eriol looked to Sakura's tear-stained  
  
face. "Romeoooooo and Juli-i-iet." Sakura said sniffing. Makato and Toshiro leaned on  
  
the couch watching the screen. They both gasped watching Juliet stab herself with the  
  
"happy dagger." "Wow." Eriol remarked after the last scene. Sakura and Tomoyo went to  
  
the bathroom to clean up sniffing and wiping tears. "Are we supposed to cry too?"  
  
Toshiro asked watching the ending credits. A few moments later two sunny cheerful girls  
  
popped out from the bathroom with new makeup and smiles. "That was nice wasn't it  
  
Tomoyo? I haven't gotten my Shakespeare in a long time." Sakura said smiling. Eriol,  
  
Makato, and Toshiro stared in amazement watching the two previously sobbing girls  
  
laugh and joke as they cleaned up the popcorn and turned the TV off. Makato shrugged.  
  
"Hey, wanna play Monopoly?" Sakura suggested pulling a game from a cupboard (yes,  
  
very high-class hotel). The five sat down and argued and rolled dice until they went to  
  
sleep. (Monopoly lasts for damn HOURS!!) Hopeless spent their afternoon basically the  
  
same way, TV then games. (Hideaki was dropped off by Eriol) "Mei? You look worried."  
  
Len said sitting down on Mei-ling's bed. "Sakura saw it today. How Syaoran got so mad  
  
over practically nothing. They're gonna hit trouble if he doesn't loosen up a bit." Mei-  
  
ling said sighing. "Yeah. But you can tell him tomorrow. I want some time with you."  
  
Len whispered kissing her softly. Mei-ling relaxed immediately pulling him closer.  
  
"Ewwwww!" Hideaki called from the doorway running away to avoid a pillow thrown by  
  
Mei-ling. "Immature idiot!" Len yelled closing the door. He turned around to be attacked  
  
by Mei-ling. Syaoran rolled his eyes from his position on his bed in his room next to Mei-  
  
ling's. (thusfor he heard everything) When his door flew open and Hideaki came in  
  
Syaoran wasn't surprised. "I'm bored. Wanna find a club and get a date?" Hideaki asked  
  
taking over Syaoran's desk chair. "No. But you go ahead." Syaoran replied sarcastically.  
  
"Just joking... .. .. .. And I'll bet I know what you're thinking about." Len said simply.  
  
"What? Madam Fortune-Teller?" Syaoran said glaring. "You're thinking about every  
  
possible thing Tanaka COULD have done to Sakura. Really, you gotta lighten up or  
  
else." Hideaki said seriously. "Or else what?" Syaoran snapped. "Or else you're gonna  
  
piss your beloved girlfriend off. And then the trouble begins." Hideaki replied instantly.  
  
Syaoran sighed and glared at Hideaki for a few more moments. "Alright, I'll try to  
  
'lighten up'." Syaoran said. "Good. Now if you will excuse me, I need sleep." Hideaki  
  
said leaving. Hearing a giggle from Mei-ling room he wrinkled his nose in playful  
  
disgust. "Like I'm going to get any with those two." He said walking away. Syaoran  
  
thought about his little discussion with his best friend a while more before falling asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, rather far away in a large mansion, on the third floor, in a huge bedroom, on  
  
a large bed, Tanaka stared at the ceiling. Something that day had clicked and triggered a  
  
thought never thought before. Going as far back as he could remember, he scanned every  
  
detail coming to a decision. Leaving his room, he slipped in to one three bedrooms down.  
  
Knocking on the door gently, he stood back and bit his lip nervously. A few moments  
  
later the door opened. "What are you doing? Do you know how late it is?" Heather asked.  
  
"Can we talk?" Tanaka asked simply. Shrugging she let him in. "Heather. Um. We've  
  
been friends for a long time. I was wondering if you ever feel an urge to be more?"  
  
Tanaka said slowly. Watching her brown eyes widen and her mouth drop open made him  
  
feel foolish and stupid. Deciding whether to laugh and call it a joke or apologize and  
  
make a dumb excuse Tanaka looked down and blushed. To his surprise Heather laughed  
  
and suddenly threw her arms around him. "Yes! And I was wondering how long it would  
  
take you to see that." She whispered. The commotion had woken Ricardo who crept to  
  
the door watching the scene. "It's about time I think." He muttered grinning.  
  
  
  
Donnnne. I'm very disappointed in myself right now because... I'm getting bored with this story. But I promise to finish it even though I think the plot is really not going anywhere. But I'll throw in some action, then end it, maybe five more chapters, cuz unlike some of my VERY patient friends, ideas pop in and out of my head all the time, and now, a Muse, probably Calliope has descended upon me and now I have an idea-CCS, even though I've been planning to try something else... Maybe I'll do Pokemon, can't lose with that. Lol. Please review!!!!! And thx to the people who took time to email reviews to me!!!! 


End file.
